Scheduler's Angel
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Identitas sang gadis mulai terungkap. Dan ternyata, mereka semua saling berhubungan di masa lalu. / Chapter 4 Updated. Special fic for Dinaffa's birthday. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**- Scheduler's Angel-**

**Disclaimers:**

**Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Scheduler's Angel (c) Hana Suzuran**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), OOC**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Guy**

**A special fanfic for Riidinaffa's birthday. Hope you like it, imoutou :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka tahun 20xx<strong>

Lalu lalang kendaraan terlihat ramai melintasi jalan-jalan di salah satu kota besar di Jepang, Osaka. Matahari mulai condong ke barat yang menandakan langit hendak berganti wajah menjadi malam. Walaupun begitu, aktivitas masih terasa di setiap sudut kota. Denyut napas dari mereka yang bekerja masih terasa hingga saat ini.

Di salah satu jalan yang juga memiliki taman kecil dengan pohon-pohon yang ditanam sepanjang pinggir jalan, terlihat sesosok lelaki muda berbadan tegap dan ramping yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Ia mengamati kendaraan yang seliweran di hadapannya sambil mengunyah permen karet _mint_ favoritnya. Tangannya lalu merogoh saku jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Satu menit lagi," ia menyeringai saat melihat ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan penghitung waktu.

Lelaki itu menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan sekarang pandangannya beralih ke arah kanan dimana kendaraan berjalan menuju ke arah Tokyo. Ia menunggu sampai akhirnya yang ditunggunya pun datang.

"Kekekeke," kekehnya pelan.

Sebuah mobil Porsche perak jenis terbaru melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk oleng ke arah mobil itu karena mencoba menghindari seorang pengendara motor. Kejadiannya cepat dan tiba-tiba. Alhasil, mobil malang itu tak sempat mengantisipasi datangnya truk besar itu. Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

BRUAKK!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar hingga ke arah taman, membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitar lokasi kecelakaan panik. Mereka semua berhamburan menuju ke arah mobil tersebut, berusaha memastikan keadaan si pengemudi. Namun tidak dengan lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

Ia masih tetap di tempatnya. Mengamati dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia berjalan menghampiri mobil itu.

"Permisi! Saya polisi! Mohon beri jalan!"

Teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam kerumunan orang itu membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya langsung menyingkir dan memberi jalan. Seorang wanita berambut auburn yang mengenakan seragam polisi langsung mengambil tempat di samping kaca depan mobil. Ia mengintip ke dalam untuk memastikan keadaan si pengemudi mobil.

"Celaka..." gumamnya pelan.

Lelaki berpakaian hitam itu berdiri tepat di belakang polisi wanita tersebut. Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sambil menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian pengemudi yang ada di dalam mobil itu keluar. Tapi—lagi-lagi—tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya, bahkan tidak si polisi wanita. Si pengemudi keluar dengan menembus pintu dan polisi wanita itu hingga sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan si pria. Namun, wajah pria itu tak terkejut, ia malah menyeringai.

"Selamat datang di kehidupanmu yang baru, Nona Otohime," sambut lelaki itu masih dengan seringaiannya.

Otohime tampak terkejut. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya lurus, melewati si polisi wanita yang membelakanginya, ke dalam mobil milikknya. Ia bisa melihatnya! Di dalam sana, ada dirinya! Dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari pelipis, hidung dan mulutnya dan sebagian wajahnya rusak.

Ia kembali memandang lelaki di hadapannya.

"A-a-apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Otohime jelas merasa gugup. Ia masih tak percaya kalau ia bisa melihat sosok dirinya sendiri, bahkan dalam keadaan wajah yang rusak. Tangannya terus bergetar, mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan lugas.

"Masih bertanya lagi, heh?" lelaki itu terlihat mengejek.

Lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian di belakang pria itu muncullah sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran klasik di sisinya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka sambil menimbulkan bunyi. Cahaya putih terlihat dari dalam pintu itu. Cahaya yang terasa suci dan menenangkan. Tapi bagi Otohime, cahaya itu amat sangat menakutkan.

"Cepat masuk, gadis sialan!" perintah lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Otohime yang mulai menyadari maksud lelak ini hanya bisa menjerit histeris. "Ti-tidak!"

Gadis itu berusaha kabur. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi pria itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia tak mau diseret masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah mau!

Karena terlalu fokus berlari, ia tersentak saat kedua lengannya ditahan oleh kekuatan yang tak jelas darimana datangnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat seluruh gerakan badannya menjadi terkunci dan selanjutnya terasa kaku. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menatap Otohime langsung di matanya dengan tatapan seperti ingin menerkamnya.

"Kau sama saja seperti orang-orang sialan itu. Mereka yang tak bisa menerima takdir hidup mereka. Dan kau baru saja menentang perintahku dan mencoba kabur, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bersikap lebih kasar," katanya dengan suara rendah.

"Cerberus!"

Sebuah geraman terdengar dari arah pintu yang sudah terbuka di belakang lelaki itu. Otohime pun sadar bahwa kedua pergelangan tangan dan tubuhnya sudah terikat rantai dengan kuat. Dan ujung dari rantai-rantai itu terikat pada anjing mengerikan itu.

"Bawa dia pergi!"

Anjing itu menuruti majikannya. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam pintu sambil menyeret Otohime bersamanya. Gadis itu menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun lelaki itu hanya menyaksikan dengan wajah datar. Setelah Cerberus dan Otohime menghilang di balik pintu, lelaki itu kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Suara sirine ambulans terdengar meraung-raung, mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Ia melihat si polisi wanita memberikan instruksi pada para petugas medis untuk segera mengevakuasi Otohime yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Cepat! Jangan buang waktu!" katanya dengan wajah cemas.

Polisi wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah truk saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Pria itu juga menyadari kalau wanita itu menatapnya. Sesaat mata mereka beradu pandang.

Si lelaki kemudian memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju ke seberang jalan. Polisi wanita itu masih menatapnya.

"Maaf, Detektif Anezaki."

Panggilan itu mengalihkan polisi bernama Anezaki itu. Ternyata salah seorang petugas medis yang memanggilnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" sambung si petugas medis.

Anezaki menggeleng. Ia lalu kembali melihat ke arah ia terakhir kali melihat lelaki tadi. Namun ia sudah menghilang!

'Cepat sekali!' batin Anezaki. Ia yakin hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dari lelaki itu kurang dari 30 detik. Seharusnya pria itu masih berada di sekitar TKP. Tapi, ia tak terlihat sama sekali! Dia, terasa begitu misterius bagi Anezaki, membuatnya jadi penasaran.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Tiga kata itu menghantui pikiran Anezaki.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sakit Osaka<strong>

Detektif Polisi Anezaki Mamori berjalan keluar dari ruangan petugas forensik. Sesuai hasil forensik terhadap gadis muda yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang—yang belakangan diketahui bernama Otohime—sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa gadis itu meninggal di TKP. Penyebabnya adalah kehilangan banyak darah.

Detektif muda itu hanya menghela napas. Ia merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah karena terlambat menyelamatkan gadis malang itu. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat menolongnya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Mamori. Tapi apa mau dikata? Itu sudah takdir Otohime.

Sebenarnya ia tadi dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor polisi. Partnernya menelepon dan memberitahukan bahwa atasan ingin memberikan misi pada mereka berdua. Namun, saat dalam perjalanan, ia dihadapkan pada masalah kecelakaan ini. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak panggilan jiwa untuk menolong gadis itu, walau akhirnya sia-sia juga. Dan sekarang ia ingin segera kembali ke kantor dan bertemu atasan untuk menanyakan apa misinya kali ini.

Saat keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Ia segera menekan tombol _'Call' _ dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Ya, Yamato?"

"Anezaki, di mana kau sekarang?"

Suara di seberang adalah suara Yamato Takeru, partner Mamori di Kepolisian. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit, baru saja keluar dari ruangan petugas forensik. Sebentar lagi, aku segera kembali ke kantor," jawab Mamori sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menyusul ke sana."

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, jadi kau tunggu saja di sana. Sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Yamato langsung mematikan teleponnya, membuat Mamori hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan heran.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju kantin, berniat menunggu Yamato di sana. Sejenak pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi siang. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang aneh pada kematian Otohime. Itu murni kecelakaan, Mamori tidak meragukannya. Tapi, yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan adalah lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa lelaki itu... berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya. Mamori tidak tahu apa tapi ia bisa merasakannya. Cara lelaki itu menatapnya pun begitu tajam dan terkesan tak peduli walaupun Mamori bisa merasakan keheranan terlintas di mata lelaki itu.

Langkah Mamori terhenti saat matanya membelalak melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

'Dia!'

Lelaki yang ditemuinya di TKP tadi siang ada di sini! Ia sedang berjalan tepat ke arahnya sekarang, namun mata lelaki itu seperti tak menatap ke arahnya. Bahkan, ia berlalu begitu saja saat melewati Mamori tanpa melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Tatapan lelaki itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu, tak bisa berkata apa –apa. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh organ tubuhnya seperti lumpuh total selama sesaat. Dan ia sadar betul dengan perubahan itu.

Barulah saat lelaki itu sudah melewatinya, Mamori seperti merasa normal kembali. Refleks ia berbalik ke arah lelaki itu dan menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei!"

Mamori mencoba memanggil lelaki itu, tapi tetap tak digubris. Lelaki itu lalu berbelok ke arah koridor di sebelah kanan. Mamori mencoba mengejarnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Mengapa lelaki itu terlihat begitu acuh tadi siang padahal jelas-jelas ada kecelakaan di depannya? Dan kenapa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu sebelumnya?

Kali ini, ia tak boleh kalah cepat dan kehilangan lelaki itu lagi.

Saat sampai di ujung koridor, Mamori mencoba menatap sekeliling. Ia kehilangan lelaki itu lagi! Ia menyusuri koridor tersebut sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari keberadaan lelaki misterius itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil!

Ponsel Mamori kembali berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya sambil tetap mencari lelaki itu.

"Ya?"

"Anezaki, aku sudah sampai. Kau di mana?"

"Oh, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin rumah sakit ini. Kita bertemu di sana saja," usul Mamori dengan sedikit berbohong. Ia masih belum mau memberitahu Yamato soal ini.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di sana. Aku ingin segera memberitahukan misi dari atasan padamu."

"Oke, aku segera ke sana."

Sambungan terputus. Mamori mau tidak mau harus menghentikan pencariannya dan menemui Yamato. Ia tak ingin membuat partnernya itu menunggu lama dan akhirnya bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Kalau sudah begitu, susah untuk memberi alasan logis mengingat Yamato sudah cukup mengenal dirinya.

Satu lagi pertanyaan tak terjawab kembali terlintas di benak gadis itu.

Bagaimana caranya lelaki itu bisa menghilang begitu cepat?

~TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahaha, fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini setelah sekian lama menjadi silent reader :)v Dan juga fanfic comeback saya setelah dilanda hiatus berkepanjangan karena tugas sekolah yang nauzubilah menumpuk T,T

Semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic coretnistacoret saya ini. Dan khusunya buat imoutou-ku, Riidinaffa, semoga kau juga suka :)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**- Scheduler's Angel-**

**Disclaimers:**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Scheduler's Angel by Hana Suzuran**

**Genre: Supernatural/ Mystery/ Crime**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, OC, typo, misstypo, etc**

**Chapter 2: Unusual Mission**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yak, udah apdet chapter 2! Maaf agak lama, kemarin masih sibuk UAS. Tapi karena sekarang udah selesai dan tinggal nunggu bagi rapor, jadinya nih fanfic bisa diketik kilat dan langsung apdet ^^. **

**Makasih buat undine-yaha, Mitama134666, iin cka you-nii, sasoyouichi, Carnadeite, dan Riidinaffa buat review-nya. Udah dibales lewat PM ya :)**

**orang lewat1: Bisa dibilang Mamori tuh punya sixth sense makanya bisa liat setan gentayangan *?* #plak. Udah apdet nih! ^^**

**Lovin n' world: Hehehe, adegan romantis sih mungkin ada nyempil. Tapi diusahain porsinya *?* imbang kok. Enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Yosh, semoga chapter ini ga gaje seperti bayanganku. Semoga -,-**

**Enjoy it, minna! :)**

* * *

><p>"Maaf menunggu lama, Yamato."<p>

Suara lembut Mamori mengalihkan pandangan Yamato yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Disimpannya benda mungil itu ke saku celananya kemudian tersenyum menyambut Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapan Yamato. Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya sekitar lima orang yang berada di sana. Mamori mengangkat cangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya dan melirik makanan yang juga sudah tersedia.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan semua ini," gumam Mamori sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau belum makan," jawab Yamato sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. "Kecelakaan itu pasti menyita pikiranmu sampai-sampai kau lupa makan."

"Ya ... kau benar."

Mamori meletakkan cangkir teh itu sambil menatap menu makanan di hadapannya saat ini. Sup _borsch_ khas Rusia yang berwarna merah itu terlihat mengundangnya untuk segera menyantap makanan itu. Mamori juga merasakan perutnya sudah mulai protes minta diisi. Ia mengambil sendok yang terletak di samping mangkuk sup dan mulai memakannya.

"Jadi ... misi apa yang diberikan atasan?" tanya Mamori sambil mengunyah, mencoba kembali pada topik utama mereka.

Yamato menatap manik _sapphire _Mamori sejenak kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Kita akan ditugaskan di sebuah desa terpencil."

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang menyiratkan keheranan di benaknya. "Desa terpencil?"

Yamato mengangguk.

"Untuk apa kita ditugaskan seperti itu? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Desa terpencil, tempat yang tenang dan damai. Tidak ada hal-hal kriminal berbahaya seperti yang biasa kita hadapi," protes Mamori.

Pikiran gadis itu kembali mengulang memori tentang misi yang dijalaninya selama tiga tahun menjadi detektif polisi. Meringkus sindikat narkoba, menangkap pelaku kasus pembunuhan dan pencurian, serta berbagai kasus lainnya. Terbayang olehnya desa kecil dengan hamparan warna hijau di mana-mana dan udara desa yang tidak terkontaminasi polusi udara begitu sejuk memasuki rongga dadanya. Misi seperti apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Menangkap pencuri tanaman? Sungguh konyol!

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," sergah Yamato, mengembalikan Mamori dari dunia khayalnya sekaligus membuat gadis itu bertambah heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Desa yang akan kita datangi ini bukanlah desa seperti yang ada dalam benakmu. Misi yang kita emban ini cukup berat," ujar Yamato.

"Cukup berat? Maksudmu?"

Yamato menopang dagu di atas kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertumpu lalu menatap mata Mamori. "Kita akan mengungkap misteri hilangnya lima orang gadis di desa itu."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Seharusnya suara langkah kaki itu mampu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran manusia. Sayangnya tidak.<p>

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti beberapa meter dari ujung koridor. Pemilik langkah kaki itu menatap sosok yang menghalanginya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan gitar yang diletakkan di samping kiri tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding koridor.

"Fuh, kau lumayan sibuk ya, Hiruma?"

Sapaan lelaki berambut merah itu tak dihiraukan oleh Hiruma. Ia asyik mengunyah permen karet _mint _di mulutnya sambil menatap si rambut merah dengan pandangan tak peduli.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menyapa, lebih baik kerjakan saja tugasmu, Rambut Merah Sialan."

Hiruma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membuang tatapan matanya dari si rambut merah. Hanya sebentar, karena lelaki itu menahan bahunya.

"Justru aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku sekarang," ujarnya sambil melepaskan pegangan di bahu Hiruma. "Aku diminta menyampaikan pesan dari Shirayuki-_sama_ padamu."

"Pesan? Dari Wanita Sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Fuh, jangan berwajah tidak senang begitu, Hiruma. Kau diminta menghadap Shirayuki-s_ama_ sekarang juga. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan padamu."

Hiruma menyipitkan kedua matanya. Masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan rekannya itu.

"Tugasmu di sini biar kugantikan. Kebetulan 'jadwal'ku sedang kosong."

Wajah Hiruma menunjukkan keheranan. Tumben-tumbennya wanita yang juga pimpinannya itu menyuruhnya menemui secara langsung. Yah, dibilang pimpinan sih tidak terlalu tepat. Mungkin lebih pas dikatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah seniornya. Biasanya, wanita itu sangat susah untuk ditemui. Hiruma bahkan berpikir kalau wanita itu sama merepotkannya dengan seseorang dulu.

Ya, dulu ...

"Fuh, teringat masa lalu?"

Suara rekannya membawanya kembali dari fantasi masa lalu. Ia menatap tajam rekannya, hanya sesaat. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki melewati rekannya itu dan terus melangkah hingga sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Menarik ..." gumam si rambut merah.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Taman itu begitu indah dan luas. Ditutupi oleh rerumputan laksana permadani yang membentang luas. Permadani hijau itu terbelah di tengah-tengah selebar dua meter. Belahan itu berupa jalan setapak yang terbuat dari semacam keramik kualitas tinggi. Taman itu dikelilingi pagar setinggi tiga meter yang ujungnya runcing. Di salah satu sisi, berdiri dua patung berwujud malaikat yang menyambut siapapun yang masuk ke taman itu.<p>

Hiruma menatap lurus ke depan sambil melewati patung malaikat itu. Kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambutnya terurai hingga ke pinggang dan berwarna biru kehitaman. Pakaiannya berupa _kimono_ putih dengan _obi_ berwarna biru.

Wanita itu seperti menyadari kehadiran Hiruma. Ia menoleh perlahan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang lelaki berambut pirang itu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum itu. Baru terlihat juga kalau ia mengenakan mawar hitam di atas telinga kirinya.

"Ck, mau apa kau, Wanita Sialan? Jangan memanggil kalau tidak ada yang penting."

Mereka hanya berjarak dua meter. Hiruma tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan wanita ini. Dan ada satu lagi alasan mengapa ia tak mau berurusan dengan wanita ini.

"Hiruma Youichi, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu ..."

Wanita itu menggantung ucapannya dan mendekati Hiruma sementara lelaki itu hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menatap tajam.

Wanita itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang ...

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam wajah tampan Hiruma dan membuatnya terlempar.

"BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG UNTUK BERSIKAP SOPAN PADA SENIORMU, HAH?"

Shirayuki masih mengancungkan tinjunya dengan empat siku tercetak di dahinya. Sementara Hiruma sudah berdiri tegak dengan bekas pukulan di pipi kanannya. Ya, inilah alasan mengapa ia malas berurusan dengan wanita ini.

Ia brutal.

Terlalu brutal untuk ukuran seorang 'senior yang anggun'.

"Berani sekali kau menghajarku, Wanita Sialan?" protes Hiruma dengan ekspresi tak terima.

"Tentu saja aku berani! Aku ini seniormu, payah!" balas Shirayuki tak mau kalah. "Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Wanita Sialan'!"

"Kalau saja aku masih membawa senjataku, kau sudah kutembak dengan peluru asli!"

"Dan saat itu juga kau akan kukirim ke neraka supaya bisa bertemu 'budak-budak'mu yang lain!"

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. Ia teringat bahwa dulu ia juga pernah bertengkar seperti ini dengan seseorang. Yah, memang orang itu tidak se-brutal Shirayuki, tapi ia selalu teringat. Suasananya, caranya melawan lelaki itu, hampir sama seperti sekarang.

"Heh, teringat masa lalu, Hiruma?"

Hiruma menajamkan pandangan matanya. Kata-kata itu persis seperti ucapan si rambut merah tadi. Kenapa hari ini mereka menyinggung masa lalunya? Hiruma bahkan tidak tahu masa lalu mana yang mereka sindir.

"Apa maumu, Wanita Sialan?"

Shirayuki diam sebentar, mengamati ekspresi Hiruma. "Akaba tidak menyampaikan langsung padamu?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Rambut Merah Sialan menyuruhku menghadap langsung padamu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Shirayuki kembali terdiam.

"Anak itu! Bukankah kusuruh menyampaikan langsung padamu?" gumam Shirayuki, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya dengan wajah tak peduli. "Kalau memang tidak ada perlu, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, Hiruma!"

Lelaki itu berhenti dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris _emerald-_nya menangkap raut serius dari wajah Shirayuki. Tidak seperti ekspresi biasanya yang langsung menghajarnya bila bersikap tidak sopan seperti tadi.

"Sebaiknya memang kujelaskan langsung saja," ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Hiruma menunggu.

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu. Dan tugas ini khusus hanya untukmu."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Semuanya sudah beres?"<p>

Yamato menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sekarang tampak cantik dengan kaus longgar dan celana pendek selutut. Gadis itu—Mamori—tersenyum seraya melihat bagasi mobil yang sudah terisi dengan barang bawaan mereka.

"Kurasa sudah. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Setelah menutup bagasi, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Yamato duduk di bangku kemudi sementara Mamori duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu memutar kunci dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Mobil yang mereka naiki mulai berjalan perlahan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mamori hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu. Perjalanan menuju desa itu memakan waktu kira-kira empat jam. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Osaka sebenarnya. Seharusnya mereka berangkat pagi hari, tapi karena ada tugas lain yang belum selesai ditangani, mereka terpaksa menunda keberangkatan mereka dan akhirnya berangkat ke desa itu menjelang sore hari.

"Kuharap kita sampai di sana sebelum matahari terbenam," celetuk Yamato. Hanya basa-basi, sekedar untuk mengisi keheningan.

Mamori mengangguk. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Wanita itu masih menatap pemandangan di sisi jalan yang menyejukkan mata. Mereka sudah meninggalkan Osaka dan rimbunan hutan-hutan nan hijau sudah mulai menyapa mereka. Mamori senang bila melihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi seperti ini. Jika boleh, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari mobil sekarang dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang dikeluarkan pohon-pohon tersebut.

Ah, tapi ia tahu. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikmatinya. Setibanya mereka di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar di desa itu terjadi pembunuhan berantai?"

Pertanyaan Mamori barusan membuat Yamato mengalihkan pandangan sejenak sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

"Itu benar. Kejadiannya sudah lama, sekitar hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Setiap satu bulan, satu orang gadis menghilang dan ditemukan tidak bernyawa tiga hari kemudian. Mereka ditemukan dengan keadaan dada berlubang."

Mata Mamori melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Dada berlubang?"

Yamato mengangguk. "Ya. Anehnya, tidak ada darah yang keluar dari dada mereka sama sekali."

Mamori menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Yamato. "Tidak ada sama sekali? Kau yakin?"

Yamato mengangguk mantap.

Mamori menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi sambil mendekap kedua tangan di dada. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Yamato barusan. Apa mungkin membunuh—sampai melubangi dada—tanpa mencecerkan darah? Secara logika, itu sama sekali tidak benar! Mana ada orang membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak darah? Atau mungkin si pembunuh ini cukup cerdik sehingga membuat pembunuhan ini seolah menjadi tidak mungkin?

Tapi bagaimana jika pembunuhan ini dilakukan di luar logika? Dengan semacam kekuatan supernatural misalnya?

Mamori menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak yakin dengan pikiran terakhirnya itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak yakin dengan masalah kekuatan supernatural itu. Mungkin dikarenakan ia tak pernah melihat hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Suara Yamato terdengar bingung. Mungkin ia melihat Mamori menggeleng tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab gadis itu sambil menggeleng pelan dan kembali fokus menatap ke depan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan desa kecil itu. Bulan sudah keluar menggantikan matahari. Suasana terasa sunyi senyap dan pandangan mereka tertutup kelamnya malam dan dikarenakan penerangan yang kurang.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah, Yamato menghentikan mobil dan mematikan mesin. Ia menyuruh Mamori untuk turun dari mobil. Mereka kemudian menuju rumah tersebut.

Tok! Tok!

Yamato mengetuk pintu rumah itu perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, dari dalam rumah keluarlah sesosok kakek tua bertubuh pendek.

"_Konbanwa_, Doburoku-_san_," sapa Yamato.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Doburoku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Saya yang kemarin menghubungi anda," jawab Yamato.

"Hoo, kalian yang dari Osaka rupanya," kata Doburoku sambil memandang Mamori dan Yamato bergantian. "Karena kalian sudah datang, akan kutunjukkan di mana desanya. Mobil kalian bisa ditinggalkan di sini."

Doburoku masuk ke dalam sebentar untuk mengambil senter. Yamato dan Mamori membawa barang-barang yang mereka taruh di bagasi. Tidak terlalu banyak, jadi tidak sulit membawanya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan penerangan seadanya.

"Apa desanya jauh?" tanya Mamori sambil merapatkan jaket yang baru saja dikenakannya. Jujur saja, hawa di sini jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan di Osaka. Terlalu dingin malah. Padahal sekarang belum masuk musim dingin.

"Lumayan, sekitar 500 meter dari rumahku. Tapi jalan menuju desa itu sangat kecil. Mobil tidak punya akses untuk masuk, makanya mobil kalian terpaksa harus ditinggalkan di rumahku," terang Doburoku.

"Doburoku-_san_ adalah penjaga perbatasan desa. Dia yang membimbing orang-orang yang ingin masuk ke desa. Dan tidak perlu khawatir soal mobil, dia akan menjaganya," kata Yamato mejelaskan.

Mamori mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan masalah mobil. Sepertinya orang bernama Doburoku ini cukup bisa dipercaya. Ia malah kepikiran soal sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasanya seperti ...

Ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Mata gadis itu langsung melirik ke segala arah, mencari gerakan yang mencurigakan. Sayangnya, karena hutan ini terlalu gelap, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi tetap saja, perasaannya berkata sebaliknya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka melihat beberapa titik sinar dari kejauhan. Rupanya itu lampu beberapa rumah warga. Yah, memang tidak semua rumah menggunakan penerangan. Maklumlah, desa ini hanyalah sebuah desa kecil.

Mereka menapaki jalan setapak yang diapit oleh hutan dan rumah penduduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung desa. Rumah itu terlihat sedikit lebih luas dibandingkan rumah lainnya.

Doburoku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang anak lelaki berambut _hazel_ mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Doburoku-_sensei_!" sapanya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Konbanwa_, Sena. Kau belum tidur rupanya," balas Doburoku sambil tersenyum.

Sena ikut tersenyum pada Doburoku lalu menatap dua orang yang berdiri di belakang pria paruh baya itu.

"Mereka kan ..."

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan padamu," kata Doburoku memotong kalimat Sena lalu menggeser posisi tubuhnya supaya ia bisa melihat tamu-tamunya. "Mereka orang yang kuceritakan padamu dua hari lalu. Mereka datang dari Osaka dan mau menginap di sini."

"Halo," sapa Yamato dan Mamori bersamaan.

"E-eh, ha-halo. Na-namaku Kobayakawa Sena. Senang bertemu kalian." Ia membungkukkan badan sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Aku Yamato dan ini Mamori. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sena," balas Yamato sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Mamori.

"Hai, Sena! Senang bertemu denganmu," sambung Mamori.

Sena menatap Mamori dengan mata membelalak. Hanya sesaat. Ia langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya agar Mamori tidak curiga.

"Nah, karena sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian berdua segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Besok pagi mungkin aku akan datang kemari lagi," kata Doburoku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Doburoku-_san_," kata Mamori sambil membungkuk ke arah Doburoku.

"Ya. Kalian berdua istirahatlah."

Selesai berkata begitu, Doburoku langsung pamit sementara Sena membantu Mamori membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Interior bagian dalam rumah Sena biasa saja. Khas rumah tradisional Jepang dengan pintu geser dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu terasa hangat, cukup untuk membuat Mamori dan Yamato tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

"Mari kuantar ke kamar kalian," ajak Sena.

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang untuk sampai ke bagian belakang rumah. Di sana terdapat dua buah pintu yang saling berhadapan. Kelihatannya itu adalah kamar tidur. Di sebelah kamar tidur di sisi kiri terdapat sebuah kamar mandi.

"Ini kamar kalian berdua. Tidak usah sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

Mereka balas tersenyum sambil masing-masing memegang kenop pintu.

"Sena? Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan ketiga orang yang berdiri di sana. Sebuah kepala terlihat mengintip dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang—terlihat—sedikit mirip monyet itu menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"Ah, Monta!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Monta itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ia menatap kedua tamu mereka dan seketika matanya terpaku pada Mamori.

"Ah, kau kan ..." katanya sambil menunjuk Mamori.

"Kau kenal aku?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Tentu sa—hmmph!"

Ucapan Monta terpotong ketika Sena menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Monta menatap Sena heran sementara lelaki berambut _hazel_ itu tertawa gugup.

"A-ano, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Monta sebentar. Ka-kalian silahkan beristirahat."

Dengan cepat Sena membawa—tepatnya menyeret—Monta pergi menuju ruang depan, meninggalkan Yamato dan Mamori dalam tanda tanya.

Sesampainya di ruang depan, barulah Sena melepaskan sumpalan pada mulut Monta. Monta terlihat heran dengan tingkah Sena.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sena? Tiba-tiba menutup mulutku dan menyeretku seperti itu!" protes Monta dengan wajah kesal.

"Ma-maaf, Monta," gumam Sena.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kita memang mengenal dia? Dia kan ..."

"Monta," potong Sena. "Untuk sementara, bersikaplah seolah belum mengenalnya."

"Ha? Kenapa? Bukannya kita memang ..."

"Aku mohon, Monta. Ikuti kata-kataku, sekali ini saja," pinta Sena dengan wajah memohon.

Monta menatap wajah sahabatnya sejenak. Jujur saja, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sena saat ini. Entah mengapa, ia terlihat gugup dan panik. Tapi, Monta paham, memintanya menjelaskan pun sia-sia saja untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah," Monta akhirnya memilih mengalah. "Aku akan bersikap seolah baru bertemu dengannya. _ACTING_ _MAX_!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Terima kasih, Monta."

"_Don't mind_, Sena!" Monta mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sena. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita juga tidur sekarang," ajak Monta.

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berlari menembus gelapnya malam. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan butiran air mata bergulir di pipinya. Rambutnya yang dikepang melambai kencang akibat cepatnya ia mencoba berlari. Ia sesekali menatap ke belakang, memastikan ia tidak lagi diikuti. Gadis itu yakin bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya. Tapi hatinya tidak berkata demikian.<p>

Ia masih terus berlari, tak peduli walaupun kakinya sudah lelah. Sampai pada satu saat, ia tersandung akar sebuah pohon dan jatuh terjerembab.

"Ugh!" erangnya kesakitan.

Tubuhnya penuh luka lecet karena tergores beberapa tanaman liar berduri di sekitar pohon itu. Ia masih mencoba bangun, tapi ternyata kakinya terjatuh dalam posisi yang salah, menyebabkan kakinya terkilir.

Gadis itu masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat tak ada siapapun yang datang. Sunyi senyap.

"Mencariku?"

Suara itu membangkitkan adrenalin si gadis dan menyebabkan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tubuhnya lemah seketika. Di hadapannya berdiri sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan mantel bertudung sehingga wajahnya tak kelihatan.

"Permainan petak umpet sudah selesai," sambung si lelaki.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah saat lelaki itu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga wajah gadis itu sejajar dengannya.

"Sayang sekali. Gadis secantik kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanmu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"A—argh!" erang gadis itu penuh kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan udara mengalir ke paru-parunya karena kuatnya cengkraman orang ini.

"Sekarang akan kutunjukkan padamu kematian."

Sambil berkata demikian, lelaki itu menempelkan tangannya di dada gadis itu. Gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai melambat. Semakin lama semakin lambat. Sedikit lagi dan jantungnya benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak.

"Fufufu."

Lelaki itu tertawa menyeringai melihat wajah wanita itu yang semakin memucat. Perlahan muncul lubang kecil di dadanya, semakin membesar seiring dengan melambatnya detak jantungnya. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan jiwanya yang perlahan seperti keluar dari tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat lubang di dadanya yang semakin membesar.

"_Sayonara_," ucap lelaki itu penuh kemenangan.

Hanya sedetik setelah itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang datang dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadarinya. Auranya begitu kuat dan terasa sangat familiar.

'Aura ini ..." batin lelaki itu. 'Mustahil!'

Crash!

~ To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Makasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca fanfic ini :D **

**Semoga chapter berikutnya ga ngaret updatenya (_ _)a**

**Review, please? *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**- Scheduler's Angel-**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Scheduler's Angel by Hana Suzuran

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Mystery/ Crime/

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, typo (jaga-jaga), OOC, dll

Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea 49 Days dengan perubahan di sana-sini tentunya :)

**A/N:** *datang dengan wajah tak berdosa*

Hai, semuanya~ Merindukanku? :D #dibacok. Oke, akhirnya setelah melalui lika-liku dan perjuangan panjang *bah* akhirnya bisa apdet \(;;w;;)/

Buat **hana-chan kirei, karin-mikkadhira, Mitama134666, undine-yaha, Mayou Fietry, Dinaffa, Kuro Nami, Carnadeite, dan sasoyouichi** udah dibales lewat PM yah :)

**Animea Lovers Ya-ha**: makasih udah riview ya :) Soal bumbu romance itu memang nggak sebanyak 2 genre di atas, tapi bakal tetep ada kok ^^ Dan soal ending ... ehm ... no comment ^^a #plak

**Yuki kineshi:** Hiruma dan Akaba itu semacam shinigami :)

**Chapter 3: The Destiny's Scenario Begin**

* * *

><p>'Aura ini ...,' batin lelaki itu. 'Mustahil!'<p>

_Crash!_

Cairan merah itu menetes perlahan, mewarnai tanah yang tertutup rerumputan. Semakin lama semakin menggenang. Si lelaki menjatuhkan wanita itu ke tanah kemudian perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Ternyata benar, kau!" geram lelaki itu sambil menahan perih yang tertoreh di punggungnya.

Orang yang dimaksud tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah lelaki itu mengambil AK-47 yang dibawanya lalu membidik lelaki itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan benda ini. Kita lihat apakah bidikanku masih bisa tepat sasaran. Kekekeke." Orang itu terkekeh sambil tetap membidik sasarannya.

"Ugh! Kau ..."

_Dor!_

Bersamaan dengan Hiruma menarik pelatuk, peluru yang melesat dari senjata itu mengarah tepat ke jantung si lelaki. Jarak di antara mereka hanya lima meter, mustahil bisa mengelak dengan cepat. Sayangnya, perkiraan itu meleset. Hanya dalam sekejap, sosok lelaki itu menghilang. Akibatnya peluru yang dimuntahkan senjata Hiruma hanya mengenai pohon di hadapannya.

"Cih, dia kabur." Lelaki berambut _spike_ itu terlihat kesal karena buruannya kabur. "Kalau begini, aku harus mencari lagi di mana Pembunuh Sialan itu sekarang. Benar-benar membuang waktu!"

Iris _emerald_ Hiruma menatap sosok wanita yang terkulai lemas di tanah. Didekatinya gadis itu kemudian memegang leher untuk memastikan apa ia masih hidup. Dan jari panjang Hiruma masih merasakan detak jantung gadis itu walaupun semakin melemah.

Matanya kemudian beralih pada dada gadis itu yang sudah berlubang. Setelah diperhatikan dengan teliti, ternyata lubang itu belum sampai ke jantungnya sehingga ia masih hidup. Tapi tetap saja, bila dibiarkan gadis itu tetap akan mati juga. Hiruma kemudian mengangkat gadis itu perlahan dan menggendongnya. Sosok mereka kemudian perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai terbit.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Wah, segarnyaaa!"<p>

Mamori baru saja selesai mandi. Tadi Sena menyarankan supaya mandi di tempat khusus di belakang rumah. Terlihat seperti _onsen_ dengan pancuran air di salah satu sisinya. Karena airnya langsung dari pegunungan di dekat desa, jadi masih alami. Gadis itu sudah selesai berpakaian. Setelah ini, ia bersiap menuju ke dapur. Kelihatannya tidak ada salahnya memasak makanan. Toh, ada tiga lelaki yang harus diberi makan. Ia bergegas membuka pintu, namun tiba-tiba ia melonjak kaget.

"Astaga!"

Ia terkejut saat mendapati sesosok gadis mungil sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan satu tangan menggantung di udara.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku mau mengetuk pintu, tapi ternyata kau sudah membukanya lebih dulu," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Mamori menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa? Penghuni rumah ini juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya. Penghuni rumah ini ada tiga. Aku, Sena, dan Monmon. Tadi malam aku tidak sempat menyapamu karena aku sudah tidur duluan. Makanya aku baru bisa menyapa sekarang."

"Monmon?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Itu panggilanku untuk Monta."

"Oh."

"Ayo, kita makan! Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," ajak Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Gadis mungil itu lalu membawa Mamori menuju daerah belakang di rumah itu. Di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu, ia menggesernya pelan dan membuat bentuk interior dari ruang makan itu menjadi jelas. Dengan sebuah meja panjang dan dikelilingi lima meja serta dapur yang dibatasi oleh dinding yang hanya menutupi setengah bagian, Mamori bisa melihat bentuk unik dari ruang makan ini.

Sebelum sempat sadar dari kekagumannya, gadis itu sudah menarik Mamori lagi dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan kemudian mulai mengambil makanan yang disiapkan gadis itu. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk mengisi perut. Sambil mengunyah, Mamori menatap gadis itu dan baru menyadari pertanyaan dasar yang belum ditanyakannya.

"Maaf, aku belum tahu namamu," katanya pelan.

"Taki Suzuna."

"Oh," gumam Mamori sambil mengangguk. "Makanan buatanmu enak, Taki-_san_."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Gadis itu menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Panggil Suzuna saja, oke? Dan oh ya, namamu Mamori, kan?"

"Eh, iya. Kenapa?"

"Hmm ..." Suzuna terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kalau sudah selesai, akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan. Mau, kan, Mamo-_nee_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Mamo-_nee_? Itu nama panggilanku?"

"Iya! Terdengar lebih bagus, kan?" Suzuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bagaimana? Mau ikut?"

"Tentu," jawab gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata juga.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Mari tinggalkan suasana pedesaan kecil. Kita ke kota Osaka sejenak.<p>

Di salah satu kafe di tengah kota yang cukup terkenal, seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman sedang duduk santai di salah satu sudut kafe sambil menikmati _cappucino_ yang dipesannya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Fuh, sendirian saja, Nona?"

Suara pelan itu mengalihkan pandangan si gadis dari jendela. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Akaba berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit," balas gadis itu dingin.

Akaba sedikit membungkuk. "Maaf, Shirayuki-_sama_. Aku sedang melaksanakan tugas tadi. Jadi sedikit terlambat."

Shirayuki mengangguk sejenak. "Baiklah, aku paham soal itu. Duduklah."

Akaba duduk tepat di depan Shirayuki. Iris yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu memperhatikan sosok _senpai_-nya sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi? Ada apa Anda memanggilku kemari?" tanya Akaba saat _mocha latte_ pesanannya datang.

Shirayuki tersenyum simpul. "Tidak ada hal yang penting. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama saja. Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan dengan berpakaian normal seperti ini," ujar Shirayuki sambil melirik blus dan celana panjang yang dikenakannya. "Lagipula, aku tahu 'jadwal'mu tidak terlalu padat. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku minta ditemani?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Akaba sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Tapi, tumben Anda mau berjalan-jalan di tempat seperti ini sambil memperlihatkan wujud Anda. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan cangkir di meja.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Kau harusnya tahu betapa bosannya aku berada di taman itu selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop sambil menunggu kalian, para Scheduler, memberi laporan tentang tugas kalian. Sekali-sekali _refreshing_ kurasa tidak masalah. Lagipula sudah ada yang menggantikanku."

Akaba mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan wanita yang usianya lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya itu. Memang wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini cukup sibuk. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menjadi seorang Scheduler seperti dirinya. Tapi, sejak Akaba menjalani 'profesi'nya ini, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Shirayuki menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang 'Scheduler'.

"Oh ya, apa Hiruma sudah mulai melaksanakannya?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

Sebagai jawaban, Shirayuki mengangguk pelan. "Sudah. Kau tentu juga tahu alasanku menyuruhnya, kan?"

"Tapi aku masih bingung. Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian enam tahun lalu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Anak itu terlibat di dalamnya pada waktu itu. Dan sekarang sang aktor utama kejadian itu mulai beraksi lagi. Hiruma orang yang tepat untuk ini."

Akaba diam sejenak. Matanya menatap Shirayuki dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa dengan begini ingatan Hiruma akan kembali?"

Shirayuki mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" ulang Akaba tak percaya. "Maksudnya?"

"Saat awal dia menjadi Scheduler, kami membuat perjanjian bahwa seluruh ingatannya akan dihapus sampai batas waktu tertentu."

"Batas waktu tertentu itu maksudnya apa? Apakah 'batas waktu' itu enam tahun sejak kejadian saat itu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa? Lalu kapan?" tanya Akaba yang masih tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Shirayuki.

"Saat membuat perjanjian, aku hanya mengatakan pada Hiruma bahwa ingatannya akan kembali ketika waktunya sudah tiba nanti. Aku tidak menjanjikan tanggal pasti. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan 'orang itu' akan kembali. Dan saat 'orang itu' sudah muncul, berarti waktunya ingatan Hiruma untuk kembali juga semakin dekat."

Akaba mulai paham apa yang dimaksud _senpai_-nya. Dengan kata lain, 'orang itu' punya kedekatan dengan Hiruma. Mungkin mereka pernah saling kenal?

"Kau juga mengenalnya."

Ucapan Shirayuki yang tiba-tiba membuat Akaba menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Kau juga mengenal 'dia', sama seperti Hiruma." Shirayuki mendekap kedua tangan di dada.

Mata teduh wanita itu menatap Akaba sambil memegang cangkir dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya berpaling ke luar jendela. "Seluruh aktor dan aktris yang terlibat pada kejadian enam tahun lalu sudah berkumpul. Apakah mereka akan bermain sesuai skenario takdir? Atau akan ada suatu kejutan? Kita akan segera tahu jawabannya."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Mamori baru menyadari keindahan desa yang ditempatinya saat ini ketika matahari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Ia begitu kagum dengan pemandangan gunung yang terlihat begitu hijau di balik gumpalan awan-awan putih. Langit juga terlihat cerah hari ini. Udaranya pun terasa sejuk sekali. Tapi, tentu saja, Mamori berharap tidak akan terlena dengan semua hasil kreasi Tuhan yang menakjubkan ini dan melupakan misinya.<p>

Setelah selesai sarapan, Suzuna langsung memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Mamori berjalan-jalan. Mereka baru saja akan meninggalkan rumah, saat sesosok lelaki terlihat mendekat.

"Oh, kalian mau pergi?" Ternyata orang itu adalah Doburoku yang datang untuk bertamu sekaligus mengecek keadaan Mamori dan Yamato.

"Ah, Doburoku-_san_," gumam Mamori. "_Ohayo_," sapanya.

"_Ohayo_, Mamori, Suzuna."

"Ya, aku mau mengajak Mamo-_nee_ jalan-jalan dulu. Sekalian lihat pemandangan. Oh ya, Doburoku-_san_ lihat Sena dan Monmon tidak?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat mereka sewaktu dalam perjalanan ke mari. Tapi, kemarin mereka bilang mau ke rumahku. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di sana," jawab Doburoku sambil berpikir.

"Apa mungkin Yamato bersama dengan mereka ya? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi." Mamori terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Kurasa begitu. Kau tenang saja, desa ini kecil. Dan dia pasti aman bersama dua orang itu."

Suzuna mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu khawatir." Sedetik kemudian, tangan gadis itu sudah memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Mamori. "Kami pergi dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah berpamitan, kedua gadis cantik itu menyusuri jalan setapak yang kini sudah mulai dilalui orang-orang yang akan bekerja. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Suzuna dan Mamori yang baru dilihat mereka hari ini. Gadis beriris safir itu senang karena para penduduk sepertinya sangat _welcoming_ pada mereka.

Tapi ... _feeling_ Mamori mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tiga tahun menjadi detektif polisi, ia sudah menghadapi banyak kasus dan ia sudah mempelajari banyak hal, termasuk ekspresi wajah seseorang. Dari beberapa orang yang menyapanya tadi, Mamori menyadari bahwa beberapa orang di antara mereka terlihat sedikit ketakutan, namun juga tersirat guratan kelegaan di wajah mereka. Sesuatu yang menyita pikiran Mamori dan menenggelamkannya dalam kumpulan spekulasi.

"Mamo-_nee_?"

Suara Suzuna yang terdengar bingung itu membangunkan Mamori dari lamunannya.

"Eh ... a-ada apa, Suzuna?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah gugup.

"Dari tadi kau melamun, ada masalah?" Gurat kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah gadis yang mengenakan _in-line-skate_ itu. Mamori saja heran dari mana dia mendapatkan benda itu.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," gumam Mamori sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Suzuna yang tepat di matanya.

Gadis berambut keunguan itu kembali memandang ke arah lain. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah Mamori barusan. Ia kemudian bersenandung kecil sambil memandang sekitarnya saat ia bertemu dengan dua orang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sedang menggosip.

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa, ya?" kata si ibu pertama.

Ibu kedua mengangguk. "Iya, tapi kau lihat tidak? Dadanya diperban. Pasti itu bekas dilukai oleh si pembunuh. Hiii!" Tubuh ibu tersebut mulai bergidik ngeri.

Perbincangan kedua ibu itu rupanya menarik perhatian Mamori dan Suzuna. Keduanya merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa 'dikorek' dari obrolan ibu-ibu tersebut. Mereka berdua kompak mendatangi kedua ibu tersebut guna mencari tahu.

"Permisi," sapa keduanya bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang heran, begitu pula dengan kedua ibu itu.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya si ibu kedua.

"Ehm, begini ... kami tidak sengaja mendengarkan perbincangan kalian. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mamori sopan.

Kedua ibu itu saling pandang sejenak, kemudian si ibu pertama kelihatan bersemangat. Sepertinya senang berbagi informasi—atau lebih tepatnya menggosip. Kedua gadis itu merasa tepat bertanya pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam si pembunuh kembali beraksi ..."

Kalimat pembuka itu membuat keduanya membelalakkan mata sebelum kembali merubah air muka mereka seperti semula. Mamori mencoba fokus mendengarkan karena mungkin informasi ini akan berguna baginya.

"Korbannya adalah gadis yang baru tiga tahun pindah ke mari, dia diserang tadi malam. Katanya pembunuh itu datang ke rumahnya tadi malam dan dia mencoba kabur dari rumah tapi berhasil dikejar. Dia hampir tertangkap, tapi katanya setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di rumahnya lagi dengan dada dibalut perban."

"Pasti ada yang menolong dan mengobati lukanya. Betapa beruntungnya dia," sahut si ibu pertama yang disambut anggukan ibu kedua.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kedua gadis sibuk mencerna informasi barusan sementara kedua ibu itu kembali saling berbicara.

"Anu, kalau saya boleh tahu, di mana gadis itu tinggal?" tanya Mamori.

Kedua ibu itu saling pandang lagi, lalu menatap Mamori bingung. "Kamu tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal?"

"Sebenarnya Mamo-_nee_ ini datang dari Osaka kemarin. Jadi dia belum tahu apa-apa soal desa." Suzuna mencoba menjelaskan yang disambut gumaman "oohh" dari kedua ibu tersebut.

"Kalau kau berjalan lurus dari sini, kau akan menemukan persimpangan. Setelah itu kau belok kanan dan terus saja jalan sampai ujung jalan itu. Nanti kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah kecil dengan pagar putih. Di sana gadis itu tinggal," jelas si ibu kedua.

"Ah, baiklah. Saya paham. Terima kasih banyak, Bibi." Mamori membungkuk dengan wajah berterima kasih sementara Suzuna juga jadi ikut membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu."

Kedua ibu itu berjalan melewati Mamori dan Suzuna. Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Ia merasa sangat penasaran terhadap gadis yang bisa selamat dari si pembunuh. Menurutnya, walaupun tidak ingat apa-apa, gadis itu seharusnya bisa ingat seperti apa sosok si pembunuh. Mungkin dia bisa memberi tahu Mamori. Gadis itu akan memberi tahu Yamato supaya mereka berdua bisa mengunjungi rumah gadis itu segera.

"Mamo-_nee_, kau mau ke sana?" tanya Suzuna yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Mamori yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hah? Apa?" Mamori yang tersadar langsung bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Suzuna.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" Suzuna memasang wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Mamori dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku tanya, apa Mamo-_nee _mau ke sana? Kau terlihat sangat tertarik."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tertarik dengan ceritanya saja kok. Tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu berbohong. Ia tak ingin Suzuna tahu kalau ia ditugaskan untuk menangkap si pembunuh. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang? Sudah hampir siang dan kita bahkan belum memasak," kata Suzuna dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Mereka bertiga akan kelaparan kalau tidak ada makanan siang nanti." Mamori ikut nyengir.

Keduanya lalu melangkah menapaki jalan menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya terdiam saja. Suzuna kembali bersenandung sementara Mamori menatap sekelilingnya sambil menahan rambut yang tertiup angin. Ia begitu menyukai angin yang menyapu lembut wajah dan rambutnya. Rasanya seperti merasa bebas. Hal yang jarang ia dapatkan di kota besar seperti Osaka.

Ia masih menikmati semilir angin saat langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Iris safir itu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang membelakangi mereka dan memandang hamparan rumput yang diselingi beberapa bunga liar di bawahnya. Yang membuat Mamori terkejut adalah orang itu sama dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya di jalan saat terjadi kecelakaan maupun di rumah sakit.

"Mamo-_nee_?"

Suzuna yang sudah berada dua meter di depan Mamori membalikkan badan karena menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Mamori yang sudah menghadap ke arah lain. Suzuna mengikuti arah pandang Mamori.

'Itu ...'

"Hei!" Suara teriakan Mamori mengagetkan Suzuna dan Hiruma.

Pemuda itu memandang terkejut pada Mamori yang berteriak. Ia kemudian memastikan bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya setelah melihat arah tatapan mata gadis itu. Hiruma menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang menatap Mamori dan dirinya—atau mungkin udara kosong—dengan heran. Ia melengos dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Mamori segera mengejar Hiruma namun pemuda itu mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan menjauhi hingga ke arah pepohonan menuju hutan. Gadis itu terus mengejarnya sampai ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Namun, lagi-lagi, ia gagal. Mengapa pemuda itu selalu cepat menghilang?

Mamori menendang salah satu pohon sebagai bentuk ekspresi kekesalannya setelah menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Mamo-_nee_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari seperti orang gila begitu?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan melihat Suzuna dengan peluh yang sudah menetes serta napas yang tersengal-sengal. Barulah ia sadar kalau ia sudah bertingkah aneh tadi. Tapi, hei, kenapa ia disangka orang gila?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Kau tiba-tiba berlari dan berteriak begitu. Tentu saja aku kaget. Karena khawatir, aku juga mengejarmu," jawab Suzuna yang masih berusaha mengatur tempo napasnya agar normal lagi.

"Kau ... tidak lihat pemuda yang kukejar tadi?" Mamori masih bingung dengan jawaban Suzuna.

Suzuna melongo. "Siapa?"

Mamori mengerjapkan mata demi melihat ekspresi Suzuna. Ia kemudian kembali memandang ke dalam hutan. Demi seluruh isi hutan, siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang selalu seenaknya muncul dan pergi itu? Kenapa Mamori merasa aneh seolah hanya ia yang menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu?

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Bukan karena kutuan, tapi karena sebal dengan pemuda itu. Ia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Mamori yang langsung melengos pergi.

Sekarang gantian Suzuna yang mengerjap heran. Demi sekumpulan monyet beserta Monta, kenapa sekarang Mamori malah terlihat sebal dan langsung pergi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Suzuna hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Mamori dan Suzuna menata meja makan dan meletakkan mangkuk serta sumpit dan juga menu yang sudah mereka masak. Hari ini mereka sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan beberapa sayuran dan ikan sehingga makan siang mereka terkesan 'wah'.<p>

Sena, Monta, dan Yamato juga terlihat senang. Kata mereka, masakan kedua gadis itu sangat enak. Walaupun ingin menghabiskan, tapi mereka terpaksa menyimpannya untuk makan malam.

Selesai makan, Mamori dan Yamato memutuskan untuk membantu ketiga penghuni rumah untuk beres-beres rumah. Para lelaki disuruh membersihkan bagian luar rumah seperti merapikan tanaman atau menyapu halaman sementara para gadis membersihkan bagian dalam rumah. Mereka bekerja dengan senang hati, hingga tak terasa matahari mulai turun untuk beristirahat.

"Wah, sudah sore ya? Tidak terasa," gumam Sena yang menoleh ke arah matahari tenggelam.

"Iya, kita terlalu asyik kerja bakti sih," sahut Monta mengiyakan.

Yamato memandang ke sekeliling halaman. "Sepertinya semuanya sudah beres. Kita sudah bisa berhenti sekarang."

Keduanya mengangguk.

Setelah membereskan peralatan untuk membersihkan halaman, Sena mengajak Yamato dan Monta untuk mandi bersama di _onsen_. Keduanya setuju saja mumpung para gadis belum bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Hal yang membuat Monta sedikit kecewa dikarenakan dirinya ingin sekali bisa mandi bersama Mamori. Sebelum keinginan bodoh itu terwujud, Sena sudah menyeretnya masuk _onsen_ lebih dulu.

"Huh, kenapa kau menyeretku, Sena?" Monta bertanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari hal yang kau inginkan," jawab Sena dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Jawaban itu hanya membuat wajah Monta semakin tertekuk, sementara Yamato hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka. Ketiganya lalu mulai mengobrol berbagai macam hal dengan serunya hingga mereka tak ingat waktu. Mereka baru saja akan menyelesaikan acara berendam mereka ketika Suzuna dengan tidak sabarnya menggedor pintu _onsen _ dan membuat ketiganya cepat-cepat keluar dari _onsen_ dan mengenakan handuk mereka sebelum diamuk Suzuna.

Saat itulah mata Sena tertuju pada tubuh atletis Yamato, tepatnya ke arah punggungnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Anu, Yamato-_san _...," panggil Sena pelan.

"Hm?" Yamato menoleh.

Sena memperhatikan sesuatu seperti bekas sayatan panjang yang melintang diagonal di sepanjang punggung Yamato. "Apa di punggungmu itu bekas luka?"

Pertanyaan Sena ternyata juga menarik perhatian Monta. "Wah, kau benar. Panjang sekali!" katanya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang sama dengan Sena.

Yamato terlihat sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis. "Iya. Ini bekas sayatan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyetaraiku. Bisa kalian katakan rivalku."

"Ah, begitu ..." Keduanya mengangguk paham.

Biar dikatakan begitu, Sena sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan bekas luka itu. Entahlah, ia merasa bekas luka itu dan senyuman sinis yang ditunjukkan Yamato tadi seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Dan ini pertama kalinya Sena merasa begitu penasaran terhadap orang lain. Terhadap Yamato ... dan juga Mamori.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah rumah kecil dengan pagar putih, Hiruma sedang mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya sambil menikmati angin malam yang sedang berhembus menyentuh wajah mulusnya. Mata tajam pemuda itu memandang sekeliling rumah yang berupa hutan. Suara-suara aneh mulai bermunculan dari dalam hutan, tapi ia tetap cuek.<p>

"Hihihihihi ..."

Suara tertawa seorang perempuan yang terkesan aneh itu mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma. Telinganya yang tajam segera menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari sebuah pohon tepat di depan rumah. Matanya menelusuri batang pohon, semakin ke atas hingga ke arah ranting pohon yang lumayan besar. Dan di sanalah ia melihat sepasang kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Kau mau mencoba menakut-nakutiku, Wanita Sialan?" tanya Hiruma kesal.

"Hihihihi, ternyata kau tidak takut, ya? Yah, mana mungkin setan takut pada setan," Shirayuki tertawa dari atas pohon. Hiruma memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Shirayuki melompat turun dari atas pohon, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Bukannya mendatangi Hiruma yang masih bersandar di dinding, ia malah membuka pintu sembari bergumam, "permisi."

Hiruma menghela napas dan mengikuti Shirayuki masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Shirayuki sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati sesosok gadis berusia dua puluhan sedang tertidur dengan dada diperban.

"Dia terlihat manis saat tidur," gumam Shirayuki pelan.

Hiruma mendengus mendengar ucapan Shirayuki. "Tumben-tumbennya kau memuji seseorang, seperti bukan kau saja!"

Shirayuki memandang Hiruma sebal. "Itu karena tidak ada satu pun dari kalian, para Scheduler, yang bisa dipuji. Lagipula dia memang manis," sahut Shirayuki membela diri.

Wanita itu kembali memandang wajah si gadis sambil tersenyum. 'Tidak kusangka gadis seperti dia ternyata juga terlibat dalam masalah ini,' batin Shirayuki.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Wanita Sialan?"

Shirayuki mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Hiruma dan menatap iris _emerald_ itu lama sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar melewati Hiruma. Pemuda itu mengarahkan matanya ke arah Shirayuki terus hingga wanita itu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali kalau kau tetap bersamanya."

Ucapan itu membuat mata Hiruma membelalak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke punggung Shirayuki. Tapi wanita itu bukannya tidak menyadari ekspresi Hiruma saat ini meskipun ia tidak melihatnya. Itu malah membuatnya tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Hiruma.

"Mungkin Akaba akan datang untuk 'berkunjung', jadi nanti sambut dia dengan baik, ya!"

Hiruma semakin menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar bahwa pemuda rambut merah itu akan mengunjunginya. Ekspresi pemuda berwajah setan itu membuat Shirayuki tertawa pelan. Terbayang olehnya Hiruma dan Akaba mungkin akan sedikit 'bertengkar', dengan gaya bertengkar mereka sendiri tentunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, ya!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Shirayuki berjalan keluar rumah dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Pemuda berambut _spike_ itu mendengus sebal. Seniornya itu mampir hanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu sebentar? Sungguh membuang-buang waktu! Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan? Benar-benar wanita konyol! Begitulah yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Hiruma hanya memandang dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Suzuna dan Sena sedang duduk sambil memandang langit yang saat ini sedang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Keduanya hanya diam, tak banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Dan Sena heran, tumben-tumbennya Suzuna diam seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu akan bercerita berbagai macam hal yang sudah dilaluinya selama seharian ini dengan bersemangat. Ya, berkumpul di teras belakang sambil berbagi cerita memang kebiasaan Sena dan Suzuna. Monta juga sering ikut bergabung, tapi malam ini ia terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu.<p>

"Sena ..."

Pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang sekarang sedang memandang rumput yang baru saja dirapikannya tadi siang sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Suzuna menatap Sena dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Sena, apakah kau percaya dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural?"

Pertanyaan Suzuna membuat Sena heran dengan gadis itu. Tumben-tumbennya ia mau menyinggung topik serius dan mistis begini. Sena berasumsi bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang dilakukan gadis ini tadi siang.

"Memangnya ada apa Suzuna? Tumben kau bicara begitu." Sena memandang Suzuna cemas sementara yang dipandang hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Sena ... mungkin You_-nii_ ada di desa ini."

**~ To Be Continued~**

**A/N: Pojok curhat Hana:**

Sebenernya yang bikin ini fic ngaret update bukan cuma faktor uhukmalesuhuk dan uhuksibukuhuk, tapi juga aku bingung sama plotnya. Jujur aja, aku punya beberapa versi plot, jadi bingung sendiri mau pake plot yang mana #nyengirkuda #dibuang.

Dan sepertinya fic ini bakal ga jelas lagi update-nya -_-a #woi. Ini juga bukan tanpa alasan. Aku udah kelas 12 dan akhir bulan mau ikut tes TPBI karena aku mau masuk PTN lewat jalur undangan, jadi mesti ikutan tes sialan itu. Belum lagi awal bulan Maret, 2 minggu berturut-turut udah ujian semester dan UAS T_T#nangismerana. Dan bulan depannya lagi, SAY WELCOME TO UN SIALAN! O YEAH! :DD #plakplak! Jadi kalo aku masih sempet ngapdet ini fic di tengah ujian-ujian sialan itu, mari kita panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan #dor. Doakan saja semoga aku sukses di semua ujian sialan itu dan masih sempet nyolong kesempatan ngetik fic :DDD *anak baek jangan ditiru ya*

Oke, oke, sepertinya aku udah kebanyakan bacot. Jadi mari kita akhiri dengan wassalam #gagitu!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, CEMAN-CEMAN~~ :DDD *kedip-kedip*


	4. Chapter 4

**- Scheduler's Angel-**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Fanfic ini tidak untuk kepentingan komersil.

**Scheduler's Angel by Hana Suzuran**

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Mystery/ Romance/ Crime

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, typo (jaga-jaga), OOC, dll

Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama Korea 49 Days dengan perubahan di sana-sini tentunya :)

"Sena ... mungkin You_-nii_ ada di desa ini."

.

.

**Chapter 4: The Girl's Identity**

Sena mengerjap mendengar ucapan Suzuna. Ia bahkan ingin memegang kening Suzuna hanya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak sedang mengigau karena sakit. Tapi ia urung melakukannya. Pemuda itu hanya memandang lekat dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kenapa ... kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sena pelan.

Suzuna menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas seolah mengatakan aku-tahu-ini-terdengar-konyol-tapi-percayalah. Baru kali ini gadis itu tidak memberi alasan dengan kata-kata. Ia seperti tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Suzuna?" Sena kembali mencoba bertanya.

Gadis itu meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan bertumpuk di atas paha. "Aku tidak tahu. Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku," jawab gadis itu dengan suara pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Dan bagaimana pikiran itu bisa terlintas di pikiranmu?" Pertanyaan Sena yang satu ini tepat sasaran. Tidak mungkin ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Begitu juga Suzuna. Tak mungkin gadis cantik itu bisa berkata demikian jika tak ada suatu hal yang membentuk pemikiran itu. Dan Sena tahu itu. "Aku yakin itu bukan sekedar pikiran yang muncul tiba-tiba, kan?"

Suzuna tersenyum miris. Ia sadar betapa Sena sangat memahami dirinya luar dan dalam. Hidup bersama dalam waktu lama tentu membuat mereka saling tahu karakter masing-masing.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana, Sena. Hanya saja, aku merasakannya. Sepertinya You-_nii _ada di sini. Dan kurasa Mamo-_nee_ juga merasakannya, walaupun dia tidak menyadarinya."

Pemuda beriris coklat itu menatap lama Suzuna yang kini menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lutut. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Suzuna?"

Gadis mungil itu berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian bagaikan air yang mengalir, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Tentang apa yang ia alami tadi siang bersama Mamori ia ucapkan dengan detail pada pemuda itu. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang semakin menyiratkan keheranan.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Kalau kau tidak mau percaya padaku, tidak apa-apa, kok." Suzuna berusaha menunjukkan senyum manis, walaupun usahanya itu gagal.

Sena mengangkat tangannya dan refleks membelai rambut gadis itu. Ia sendiri kaget ternyata ia melakukannya. Hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dan gadis berambut biru itu juga sepertinya sedikit kaget. Tapi, yah, mereka berdua menyukainya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu, Suzuna. Hanya saja ... itu sudah lama sekali." Wajah Sena tiba-tiba berubah murung.

Suzuna juga ikut murung. "Benar, sudah lama sekali, ya. Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun berlalu," ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Iya. Dan itu sebabnya aku tidak mau kau kepikiran gara-gara masalah ini." Melihat Suzuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sena merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya. "Ah- a-anu, bu-bukannya apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kau jadi melupakan hal lain hanya karena masalah ini. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku percaya padamu, kok."

Sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di wajah gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Sena."

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Suzuna lembut. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

"Ya ..."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi kembali menyambut, walaupun suasana di desa masih terasa sunyi. Belum tampak tanda-tanda aktivitas para penduduknya. Dan di dalam sebuah rumah kecil berpagar putih, sesosok makhluk berwujud setan itu sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja makan. Sambil mengunyah permen karet ia sesekali melirik ke arah kamar yang pintunya terbuka.<p>

"Cih, belum sadar juga," ucapnya kesal.

Ia benar-benar merasa bosan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian kota. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya? Mengancam orang misalnya? Hei, itu ide bagus. Tapi manusia mana yang bisa melihatnya?

Tidak ... ada satu orang yang bisa melihatnya. Orang yang sudah dua kali ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk seniornya yang dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya menjadi penjaga dua puluh empat jam seorang gadis yang entah kapan akan membuka matanya. Kalau saja ia bisa menodongkan senjata ke wajah wanita itu dan membalikkan posisi mereka ...

"Tch, Wanita Sialan itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang di Osaka." Kembali terdengar kalimat kekesalan dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Fuh, tumben nadamu terdengar sumbang, Hiruma. Apakah kau begitu kesal pada Shirayuki-_sama_?"

Hiruma menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Akaba telah berdiri di sebelah meja makan.

"Kekeke, ternyata kau bisa datang tanpa disadari, Rambut Merah Sialan. Kau benar-benar setan." Hiruma mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Fuh, kuharap aku punya cermin besar untuk menyadarkanmu," jawab Akaba dingin. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku, Hiruma."

"Keh, aku hanya berusaha mengabaikanmu, Rambut Merah Sialan."

"Kau jujur sekali, Hiruma."

Pertengkaran kecil itu terhenti tiba-tiba saat mereka menyadari sesuatu yang datang mendekat. Keduanya serentak memandang ke arah pintu depan.

"Fuh, irama langkah kaki. Gadis itu kedatangan tamu rupanya," kata Akaba sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kekekeke, kau memang benar, Rambut Merah Sialan. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka ingin lakukan di sini."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derit pintu dibuka. Tampak kepala Yamato menyembul dari celah pintu yang separuh terbuka. "Halo? Ada orang di sini?"

"Kau kenal dia, Hiruma?" tanya Akaba saat melihat Yamato.

"Tidak juga."

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar. Kali ini tampak tubuh tegap Yamato berdiri di tengah pintu. Kemudian, Mamori menyusul di belakangnya dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah.

"Permisi," katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Hmm, kenapa sepi sekali. Kupikir paling tidak ada dua orang di rumah ini."

Yamato ikut masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut. Hiruma mengikuti Yamato lewat lirikan matanya. Rasa tidak suka terlihat jelas dari dirinya walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Sedangkan untuk Mamori, ia kembali mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa selalu gadis ini yang muncul di dekatnya?

Mamori masih berada di ruang depan. Ia mengamati beberapa kursi yang disusun rapi walaupun hanya empat buah saja. Di tengah kursi-kursi itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah rak kayu yang tidak terlalu besar. Kelihatannya digunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa buku.

Penasaran, gadis bermanik safir itu mendekati rak dan kemudian melihat apa saja yang terdapat di sana. Sayangnya tidak ada apa pun di atas rak. Gadis itu mengernyit. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun foto yang dipajang di sini? batinnya heran. Pandangannya lalu menangkap sesuatu terjepit dari balik laci yang tertutup. Ia coba menarik pegangan laci itu perlahan. Dan lihat apa yang ia temukan, beberapa lembar foto!

Diambilnya semua foto-foto yang berserakan di dalam laci tersebut, lalu dipandanginya satu per satu. Kebanyakan adalah foto seorang gadis bersurai kepang yang sedang tersenyum malu dengan beberapa latar berbeda. Tapi kebanyakan latarnya berupa meja dengan kertas-kertas berserakan di atasnya dan juga tangannya yang sedang memegang pensil.

"Lho? Jangan-jangan gadis ini ... _mangaka_?" gumam Mamori terkejut.

Ia masih terus mengamati satu per satu foto gadis itu, sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti bergerak. Matanya membulat. Dan ia bisa merasakan mulutnya sedikit menganga melihat apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

"I-ini ..." Mamori kehabisan kata-kata melihat foto itu.

Gambar di foto itu adalah dirinya—dan terlihat lebih muda—yang saling berangkulan dengan gadis itu dan mereka terlihat akrab. Tapi, tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Anezaki! Di sini!"

Panggilan dari Yamato itu membuat Mamori refleks memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia lalu buru-buru mengikuti arah suara Yamato dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang berada di sebuah kamar ... yang pintunya terbuka. Dan kini _partner_-nya itu sedang berdiri di sisi sebuah ranjang kecil.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori sesampainya di depan pintu kamar.

"Kelihatannya kita menemukan pemilik rumah ini," jawab Yamato dengan suara rendah.

Kembali Mamori terkejut saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Dia ... sama dengan gadis dalam foto itu! Dan dada yang diperban itu, berarti gadis ini memang gadis yang dibicarakannya bersama kedua ibu-ibu kemarin. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi, apa hubungan dirinya dengan gadis itu?

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain di sini," ujar Yamato tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Tapi kalau begitu, siapa yang membawanya kemari dan merawatnya? Kudengar dari kedua ibu yang kutemui kemarin, mereka mengetahui gadis ini terluka setelah mendatangi rumah ini kemarin. Artinya, ada seseorang yang sudah datang lebih dulu, kan?"

"Ya ... kau memang benar. Masalahnya, siapa?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yamato kemudian berjalan menuju sisi lain tempat tidur. "Kurasa kita bisa mencari tahu identitasnya."

Mamori menyetujui usul Yamato. Ia lalu menuju ke sebuah meja rias. Ia tahu apa yang ia cari, jadi ia coba membuka laci meja dan mencari secara teliti. Dan sesuai dugaan, ia mendapatkannya. Kartu identitas. Dilihat sekilas, kelihatannya sudah kadaluarsa. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Koizumi Karin."

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Yamato yang tidak terlalu mendengar suara Mamori.

"Koizumi Karin. Itu nama gadis ini."

Gadis bersurai _auburn_ itu bisa melihat ekspresi kaget pemuda itu. Hanya sekilas saja, karena setelahnya Yamato terlihat mengangguk.

"Begitu." Ia diam sejenak. "Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita tak bisa bertanya pada gadis ini jika dia masih belum sadarkan diri."

"Mungkin kita memang harus menunggu, Yamato-_kun_. Karena biar bagaimanapun hanya gadis ini satu-satunya saksi yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan si pembunuh. Kita tak punya pilihan lain."

Yamato menghela napas. "Kelihatannya begitu. Tapi, kau yakin dia gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin malam?"

"Ya, aku yakin sekali."

Pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di samping tubuh tak berdaya Karin. "Kita tidak bisa menunggunya sadar secara bersamaan."

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yang akan menjaganya, Anezaki. Sementara aku akan mencoba mencari informasi lain di luar sana. Aku akan menyempatkan diri ke rumah ini juga untuk menemanimu. Lagipula, kalau hanya aku yang menemaninya, nanti tidak enak pada tetangga sekitar kalau lelaki hanya berdua dengan perempuan dalam satu rumah."

"Baiklah, aku paham. Jadi ... sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Yamato bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu depan. "Tentu saja mencari informasi lain. Bagaimana denganmu? Tetap di sini?"

Mamori melirik Karin sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku akan kembali ke rumah Sena dan mengambil beberapa barang sekaligus memberitahu mereka aku akan menginap di sini malam ini."

"Hmm, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dulu. Kurasa dia tidak akan apa-apa bila ditinggal sebentar," ajak Yamato yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu depan.

Mamori mengangguk dan mengikuti Yamato dari belakang.

Selepas perginya kedua detektif itu, Akaba ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Karin. "Fuh, sepertinya kau tidak akan sendiri lagi." Mata pemuda itu melirik Hiruma dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Keh, aku tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali, Kacamata Sialan." Hiruma menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan begitu. Harusnya kau tunjukkan irama yang lebih ceria, Hiruma. Gadis yang menemanimu itu lumayan cantik, kan?"

Hiruma tidak menanggapi ucapan Akaba yang terakhir. Masalahnya bukan wajah gadis itu. Tapi identitas dirinya. Pemuda berambut _blonde spike _itu tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu bisa melihat dirinya. Dan kalau gadis itu harus berada di rumah ini, besar kemungkinan ia akan ketahuan.

Dan di sisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan Koizumi Karin begitu saja. Ia juga terus kepikiran kata-kata Shirayuki yang mengatakan bahwa gadis ini bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Jadi, ia tak bisa melepaskan gadis ini begitu saja.

Dengan kata lain, ia harus mencari cara supaya tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan wanita detektif itu.

"Fuh, kau benar-benar kepikiran ya, Hiruma?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Kacamata Sialan," sahut Hiruma dengan wajah datar. "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Akaba mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi, kurasa aku ingin melihat-lihat desa ini dulu. Aku akan kembali besok. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menganggumu bersama dengan Detektif Anezaki."

Hiruma semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menembaki pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hiruma," ucap Akaba sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berjalan keluar pintu depan tanpa membukanya.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Mamori mengambil dua pasang pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang ia butuhkan untuk 'menginap' di rumah Karin. Hanya sedikit saja yang dibawa gadis itu. Karena kalau kurang, ia akan minta tolong Suzuna untuk mengantarkan ke rumah itu. Lagipula, belum jelas kapan gadis itu akan bangun.<p>

"Mamo-_nee_? Kau sedang apa?" Tampak Suzuna tengah mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Mamori.

"Menginap," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Eh? Bukannya sekarang kau sedang menginap di sini?" Raut wajah Suzuna menunjukkan keheranan.

Mamori mengalihkan perhatian dari tas kecilnya dan tersenyum menatap Suzuna. "Ini lain. Aku akan 'menginap' di rumah gadis yang menjadi korban selamat si pembunuh itu."

"Yang kita tanyakan pada kedua ibu-ibu itu, ya? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Mamori mengangguk pelan. "Tadi pagi, aku dan Yamato-_kun_ menemukan rumahnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dan gadis itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Jadi, aku akan coba menjaganya sembari menunggu ia sadar."

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku paham." Suzuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ehm, mengenai kemarin ..."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamori heran.

Suzuna menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ini denah rumahnya. Besok siang, tolong antarkan beberapa pakaianku ke sana ya? Kalau tidak bisa, titip pada Yamato-_kun_ saja." Mamori menyodorkan denah itu pada Suzuna.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan antar sendiri saja. Soalnya, aku juga penasaran tentang siapa gadis itu." Gadis ceria itu mengedip pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih ya, Suzuna." Mamori tersenyum padanya.

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sayup-sayup terdengar gemericik air di antara keheningan malam. Jika didengar sekilas, kau takkan menyadarinya. Tapi jika didengar dengan seksama kau akan menyadarinya. Sayangnya, tidak banyak orang menyadarinya sehingga tidak jarang asal suara gemericik air tersebut menjadi sangat jarang dikunjungi orang.<p>

Suara sayu-sayup itu ada di pinggir desa, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Karin. Dari jalan setapak kau bisa mendengarnya. Dan jika kau ikuti arah suara air ini melewati rimbunan pohon dan semak-semak, kau akan menemukannya.

Sebuah air terjun.

Tempat ini dikelilingi bebatuan dan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Karena itulah, tempat ini sangat cocok digunakan untuk menyendiri. Seperti yang sedang dilakukan seorang wanita berambut kehitaman yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir air terjun itu.

"Fuh, Anda terlihat senang, ya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang di dekatnya itu. Ia melirik ke sisi kanannya, tempat di mana pemilik suara itu berdiri. "Di sini sangat tenang dan nyaman. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Hm, begitu ya?"

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang terasa dingin. Suara gemericik air terjun entah mengapa membawa ketentraman tersendiri, persis seperti kata wanita ini.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menjumpaiku, Akaba?" Wanita itu menatap dengan tatapan polos, walaupun Akaba berpikir ekspresi itu sedikit menipu.

"Anda sudah tahu ya, Shirayuki-_sama_?"

"Hm? Soal apa?" Shirayuki kini merendam kedua kakinya ke dalam air dan menggoyangkan ke depan dan belakang.

"Fuh, berhentilah menunjukkan nada polos itu. Saya tahu Anda sangat paham maksud saya." Akaba membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Soal Hiruma dan Koizumi Karin?" Shirayuki masih tetap fokus dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tapi dengan Detektif Anezaki Mamori," jawab Akaba. Ia lalu berjongkok dengan satu kaki setelah Shirayuki menepuk tanah di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat untuk duduk.

"Ah, itu." Wanita itu diam sejenak. "Yah, aku sudah tahu bahwa Anezaki Mamori pasti akan datang ke rumah itu juga, cepat atau lambat. Jadi menghindar seperti apa pun, Hiruma tetap akan bertemu gadis itu juga, pada akhirnya."

"Fuh, padahal saya sempat berpikir Anda yang mengatur agar mereka berdua menjadi 'tinggal bersama' di rumah Koizumi Karin."

Shirayuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya mengatur agar Hiruma berada di dekat Koizumi Karin sesuai dengan janjiku untuk mengembalikan ingatannya melalui gadis itu. Tapi aku tidak terlibat apa pun dengan Anezaki Mamori."

"Saya baru ingat, mengapa Anda tidak mengembalikan ingatan Hiruma langsung? Kenapa harus melalui gadis itu?" Akaba menatap Shirayuki dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Wanita itu kembali diam. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengembalikan ingatannya begitu saja. Harus ada sesuatu sebagai pemicunya. Apalagi untuk tipe pria seperti Hiruma. Koizumi Karin adalah kuncinya. Dan entah bagaimana, pada saat yang sama, Mamori Anezaki, juga membutuhkan gadis itu."

"Dan apa artinya?"

Shirayuki menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit malam yang kali ini ditemani banyak bintang yang berkelip indah.

"Kelihatannya takdir ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Hiruma untuk melindungi Anezaki Mamori sekali lagi."

* * *

><p>XXX Scheduler's Angel XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Kembali, malam muncul untuk menggantikan siang. Menggantikan cahaya dengan kegelapan. Beberapa suara hewan-hewan malam terlihat di sekitar rumah, menimbulkan efek yang mungkin bisa membuat orang merinding. Begitu pula dengan Mamori. Namun, gadis itu tetap memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.<p>

Dirogohnya tas kecil yang dibawanya dan dikeluarkannya foto-foto yang tadi siang ia temukan di laci rak kayu Karin. Saat di rumah Sena, ia sempat memandangi foto-foto itu juga. Tapi berapa kali dipandangi pun, hanya rasa tidak percaya yang selalu terbesit di pikirannya.

Foto ia berangkulan dengan Karin itulah yang paling menarik atensinya. Ia sampai merasa dirinya sudah salah lihat saat menyadari sesuatu yang lain dari foto itu. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa berspekulasi banyak pun tak akan membantu. Yang penting sekarang adalah menunggu Karin sadar, setelah itu baru ia bisa bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Hoahm." Gadis itu menguap pelan. Diletakkannya foto-foto itu ke atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan bubuk kopi dan membuat minuman pengusir kantuk itu.

Mamori mencari-cari tempat bubuk kopi di meja dapur. Tidak terlalu sulit, karena ternyata Karin sudah menata semuanya dengan rapi. Ia bahkan terkejut ada bubuk kopi instan. Baguslah, ia jadi tidak perlu repot. Ia hanya berharap semoga Karin tidak akan memarahinya jika gadis bersurai kepang itu mengetahui dirinya mengambil tanpa izin.

Perlahan dituangnya bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir dan menyeduhkan air panas setelahnya. Setelah mengaduk minuman itu dan dirasa sudah cukup, ia membawa cangkir itu kembali ke kamar.

Tanpa Mamori sadari, sebenarnya Hiruma selalu mengawasi gadis itu. Sejak ia datang ke rumah ini sejak tadi sore sampai sekarang. Hanya saja, pemuda bergigi tajam itu menatapnya dari tempat yang gelap karena ia tidak mau Mamori menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

'Cih, kenapa aku malah terfokus pada Detektif Sialan ini?'

Umpatan-umpatan terus bergumul di hatinya, namun semua itu tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan setia, ia mengikuti Mamori yang membawa cangkir kopi dari belakang. Tentu saja dengan sangat perlahan dan tanpa suara.

Gadis itu sendiri memang tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Dan semua pertanyaan itu siap ia tumpahkan begitu Karin sadar nanti. Karena entah mengapa gadis itu merasa bahwa Karin tahu dan kenal dengan dirinya. Karena ia sendiri merasa seperti ada yang hilang di masa lalunya dan tidak tahu apa itu.

Saat Mamori sampai di depan pintu, manik safirnya membulat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau ..."

**~ To Be Continued~**

**A/N: **Hai, semuanya ^^

Akhirnya setelah UN berakhir, langsung tancap gas buat ngetik fanfic ini. Di chapter ini, fokus utama adalah Mamori dan Hiruma. Dan mungkin di chapter depan akan bertambah menjadi Mamori-Hiruma-Karin :)a

Makasih banyak buat karin-mikkadhira, Dinaffa, hana-chan kirei, Kuro Nami, undine-yaha, Mayou Fietry, dan sasoyouichi. Sudah dibalas lewat PM. Dan juga untuk readers, TheMostMysteriousGirl, dan Rahasiaa, makasih banyak untuk review kalian :)

Mind to review, _minna-san_?


End file.
